deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayquaza VS Zeus
Rayquaza VS Zeus is a What If? Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting together Rayquaza of the Pokemon series against Zeus of the God of War series. Description Pokemon vs. God of War! There can be only one king of the skies, and these two legends will duke it out to determine who rightfully deserves that crown! Interlude Wizard: "The heavens above us can be a wonderous thing - a vast blue wonder that few can touch." Boomstick: "But to those who can touch it, they have the honor of calling themselves king of the clouds, or, something like that..." Wizard: "Rayquaza, the Sky-High Pokemon." Boomstick: "And Zeus, the head honcho of Mt. Olympus. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Rayquaza (Cue: Southern Island) Wizard: "Within the history of the Hoenn region, there exists two legendary Pokemon who happen to be the most powerful of the region. Groudon, whose presence can create intense sunlight and cause severe droughts." Boomstick: "And Kyogre, the giant blue... whale... thing... who makes it downpour wherever he goes. And, for whatever reason... these two really hate each other's guts. I mean, REALLY hate each other. They can't go a couple of seconds in the same room without tryin' to kill each other. Wizard: "However, the battle between these two is one which neither side must win. Without Groudon, the world would be flooded, and without Kyogre, it would be a desolate desert." Boomstick: "So naturally, somebody's gotta stop them. That's why whenever these two begin their scuffle, the heavens part, and before them appears... possibly the awesomest Dragon-type Pokemon in existance... RAY-FUCKING-QUAZA, BITCHES!" Work in progress... Zeus The Battle Wizard: "All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!" Boomstick: "It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!" Setting: Mt. Olympus As dark, thundering clouds were rolling overhead, Zeus was seated in his throne. He was seemingly at rest, but before long a rift suddenly appeared in the clouds, which the god notices. Zeus arose from his seat and stepped forward. He heard a mighty roar, and out of the rift came the legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza. Zeus: "What matter of creature are you, that you would dare invade a god's realm?" Rayquaza shifted it's attention toward the temple where Zeus stood. Seeing the god as a threat to it's territory, Rayquaza roared in an attempt to intimidate him and make him leave. But Zeus wasn't budging. Zeus: "And now you challenge the king of gods... You are a foolish creature." Zeus holds out his hands, charging electricity from them. Zeus: "Very well, serpent... Show me your worth!" Rayquaza growls and flies down to Zeus' level, then roars again, accepting the battle. FIGHT! Results Who are you rooting for? Rayquaza Zeus Who do you think will win? Rayquaza Zeus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Ratman132 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years